Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Thailand)
Kem Setthi (Thai: เกมเศรษฐี, English translation: Millionaire Game, transliteration: Kemṣ̄ers̄ʹṭ̄hī) was the unlicensed Thai version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Traiphop Limpapath. The main goal of the game was to win 1,000,000 Thai baht by answering 16 multiple-choice questions correctly (earlier 12 questions). Aired on ThaiTV 3 from March 4, 2000 to March 28, 2004 on Saturdays and Sundays in the evening, on ITV from April 1, 2004 to February 4, 2007 from Monday to Sunday the same evening and on TITV from February 10, 2007 to January 14, 2008 on Saturdays and Sundays in the evening, Until TITV Closed down, And end the trilogy Of Millionaire Game The answer area is round, not rhombus, and the answers are not "A, B, C, D", but "1, 2, 3, 4". In 2020, was licensed Thai version entitled ''ใครอยากเป็นเศรษฐี'' to used rhombus and answers are "A, B, C, D" aired on PPTV HD 36. Lifelines In show were 7 lifelines: * 50:50 (ห้าสิบห้าสิบ) * Phone-a-Friend (โทรศัพท์ต่อเพื่อน) * Ask the Audience (ถามคนดู) * Switch the Question (เปลี่ยนคำถาม) * Double Dip (ตอบสองครั้ง) (in Thai version using Double Dip doesn't prevent contestant to walk away or use other lifeline, see the sample at 5:20, player allow to use multiple lifeline at once even after use double dip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XflHpoWl0mw she use it with Ask the Host lifeline and the host pinpoint the answer for her and correctly answer the question in the end.) * Help of Audience Members (ถามใครก็ได้) (Works like the People Speak, except there are only 2 people answering, it is the friend of contestant to choose to bring into the show) * Ask the Host (ถามไตรภพ) (Contestant get to ask the host Traiphop Limpapath which of the answer they think is the correct answer (can choose up to 2 answers or let the host do it for you), then the host will remove 2 wrong answers. This is the most useful lifelines in all of WWTBAM as of now because you get to dip into 2 answers you think is correct with risk free and the host will remove 2 wrong answers for you. If your answer is correct, the host will not remove your correct answer but remove other 2 wrong answers that you didn't answer but if your answer is wrong, the host will remove all 2 of your answer mentioned before, in this worse case, you still get better version of 50:50 because you get to guess 2 free answer first and the host tend to help contestant by cutting mislead choice that contestant may think in wrong way if they ever say something out loud if contestant have no idea what choice they want to guess) Seasons เกมเศรษฐี * Season 1 (March 4, 2000 - 2000) * Season 2 (2000 - 2001) * Season 3 (2001 - 2002) * Season 4 (2002 - 2003) * Season 5 (2003 - 2004) * Season 6 (2004 - 2005) * Season 7 (2005 - 2006) * Season 8 (2006 - 2007) * Season 9 (2007 - January 14, 2008) ใครอยากเป็นเศรษฐี Money Trees * In third version, if you missed Answer the prize is cutting 50% at the latest question value. (example: Fail question for 500.000 - the winning is 250.000) * In second and third periods if you missed Answer the prize is cutting 50% at the latest guarantee. * New licensed format in Thailand. Specials In the history of the show there were special editions. * The Millionaire Game (2000 - 2002, 2007 - 2008) * The Millionaire Game. Female Street Vendors (2002) * The Millionaire Game. Kids (2002) * The Millionaire Game. Charity Game (2001 - 2004) * The Millionaire Game. Public (2004 - 2005) * The Millionaire Game. University (2005) * The Millionaire Game. The Champion (2005 - 2006) * The Millionaire Game. The Team (2006 - 2007) * The Millionaire Game. Learning (2007) * The Millionaire Game. The Team — Kids (2007) * The Millionaire Game. Super Team (2007) Top Prize Winners * Siksaka Bunluerith - ฿1 000 000 (October 2000). ฿1 000 000 Questions Siksaka Bunluerith's ฿1 000 000 Question Another ฿1 000 000 Question, this is the special one because the host Traiphop Limpapath saw that the contestant make it this far (Walk away at 14 out of 16 question in first format) he decided to reveal ฿1 000 000 Question for him to casually try to answer it. This question is in special edition that on air on other parody show, the host Traiphop Limpapath have no idea that he is being prank by his studio. He ran the show normally and there is a contestant name Manus Srimeung who appeared to be not as smart as he thought but win the hot seat within 1 second so he kind of surprise about that (he admitted it in the parody show afterward) and finally she manage to get to the final question (12 out of 12) and answer it correctly. You can watch her full run here: (translation of all question can be found on Manus Srimeung wiki page) * Part 1 (actual WWTBAM start at 8:30) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nQBuwQ7I_A * Part 2 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8OnQWTfycM * Part 3 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJwMeE6oTh4 Discarded Prizes * Lertlak Panchanawaporn - ฿1 000 000 (March 22, 2002). International versions * An unlicensed version of Who wants to be a Millionaire? in Vietnam, called Rồng Vàng, which was brroadcast on HTV7 every Sunday at 19:00 from May 23rd, 2003. The format was same as the Thai version. The show concluded in June 10, 2007, possibly due to the popularity of Ai là triệu phú (which is the original version of WWTBAM in Vietnam and aired on VTV3). Sources * Info about show Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions